Various types of medical pump systems are used in endoscopy, and particularly in arthroscopy. Some pump systems may use a dedicated electric powered control unit that generates fluid flow within a tubeset. In some cases, a non-powered pumping system may be used. A gravity-fed tubeset, which establishes fluid flow via gravity alone by raising a fluid bag above a surgical site, is one such example. Alternatively, or additionally, fluid from the fluid bag may be forced to the surgical site by squeezing the fluid bag and thus increasing fluid pressure. In some cases, an inline flexible fluid chamber may be squeezed manually or by a mechanical device to augment gravity flow by providing additional flow/pressure.